


The Ice is Getting Thin

by Talullah



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He laughs and you love those little lines...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ice is Getting Thin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sus1206
> 
> Title and inspiration from 'Winter' by Tori Amos.
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/132238694@N03/38241979322/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

He laughs and you love those little lines that form around his eyes. You want to dissolve in that laughter and become the very air in his lungs, but you smile politely instead, as if the joke was not that good.

You were never dishonest but now you lie to all, even to yourself, although you suspect he is not easily fooled, no, not him, the perspicacious Erestor. He stares at you knowingly and your heart races.

Be careful: you may carry that martyr look of yours, relentlessly deny life, struggle to escape love, but the ice is getting thin.

 

_Finis  
May 2005_


End file.
